I AM FREE!
I AM FREE! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on February 6, 2016. Plot The vlog opens up with Jesse and Corn along with Uncle Larry heading to Lowes to pick up last minute things for part 2 of moving into his new house. Jesse suggests curtains to prevent a certain 64 year old from trying to creep him out by looking in the window but Larry favors shades. Jesse believes the bathroom door is ghetto and a closet door of some sorts. Jesse is looking for tub spouts when he hears an announcement and shortly after, mocks the announcer's announcements. Larry then believes he found one but realized it was a pipe dream and probably thought they were universal. Ironically, Jesse finds other products that are universal but they do not support bathtubs unfortunately. They finally find something else universal which Jesse made as a reference to Gandalf's staff. He then finds an appliance of five dollars for the shower and Larry suggests curtain rings which Jesse thought were hooks and high gloss rings. Anyways, Jesse discovers there are trash cans in Lowes and realizes they are the same aisle as the "Gandalf staffs and curtains." Direct response was, "Fu*k Me." Jesse goes with a ten dollar white trash can but then thinks it is a laundry basket but a slightly frustrated Larry (not a lot frustrated) corrected him saying it was a trash can. Jesse then calls it a universal multi purpose bin. Jesse then acts stupid in front of the camera again sarcastically confronting two cardboard guys which were just an advertisement and Jesse congratulates them in a negative away and calls them "Dead Inside." Larry almost killed Jeffrey JR's truck battery making Jesse think they have to ride the trash can home and Jesse realizes the bathroom light was still on and accused Larry of doing this and Larry denies it. Jesse, Corn and Larry then go out to eat to Applebees due to them giving Jesse an opportunity to have free food through a tweet on Twitter. Jesse eats and meets a Juggie named Brandon who has been around since 400k. Brandon turns down a shoutout opportunity by Jesse. The three apes get and eat food. They finally return to the house and notice the Super Nintendo controller was either moved or never found, Jesse decides to plug it in. He finds the wires in his office while swearing and Jesse hopes the Super Nintendo works and has games which both come true. Larry and Corn look for more Super Nintendo games while Jesse films their butts saying nothing. Jesse then brings up Super Mario games pretending to not let the audience know what he was really doing, uh whatever. Larry however says it was really in there surprising Jesse and defending him. Jesse then tries to turn on his TV but realizes he forgot the remote but out of spite turns on the console which proves successful making Jesse celebrate in Italian. Jesse is so excited to get back into gaming as the best part of living alone and swearing at his Dad even though he wasn't there. The three then finds a cable wire and Jesse hopes it is cable or connected to the satellite system. Jesse thinks a creepy face such as Chuckles will show up on the TV. Jesse hopes to play video games with Corn and puts the trash can into the Kitchen. Larry tells him he needs food and Jesse doesn't count on it. Jesse then sings with suspense while Larry reveals they got the correct spout and Jesse is happy. Larry wants a Phillip's screwdriver which Jesse named Phillip. Jesse then tells Peter the fly that he will get no brother and classifies the other flies as clones. Larry also says the spout they have is the only arrow which is unique. Jesse then hopes Larry will get the smoke detector working. Jesse then hopes a moth doesn't eat Peter but a bigger concern would be the spinning ceiling fan blades. Jesse orders the moth to leave and wants to do something with the fireplace. Larry wants to figure out the smoke detector. Jesse suggests using a battery and instructions but forgets to read due to not being in school after some time passed. Jesse boasts to himself about the new house with the SN(Super Nintendo) as an added bonus. Larry continues to struggle with the smoke detector. Jesse learns new things from Larry. Jesse is about to take a "batch" when Jackie stops by to lay some ground rules for Jesse to live there. They sit down at the kitchen table and Jesse tells Corn to film the rules. Larry leans by a counter and Jesse and Jackie discuss the rules and regulations which Larry jokes as the ten commandments but it is actually "15 commandments." They discuss rules and Jackie is straightforward saying she will not screw Jesse over like Jeffrey SR did. They spend several minutes discussing rules such as no rent due, paying for utilities, checking the propane tank, closed gates, etc. Jesse then shows Jackie some last minute things and Larry says to Jackie that Chuck doesn't want insulation on the shattered window. Jackie takes a look at the new shower enclosure and Larry shows her the new tub spout. Jesse then "kicks her out" but she is okay with it and takes an old lamp to her house Jesse did not want. Jackie and Larry have a short conversation about Ice. Jesse gives the rules to Jackie as well as her pen. Jackie leaves and Jesse is happy that he is finally free from his dark past coming a long way. Jesse wonders for a minute that he is independent now and delivers a strong message to the Juggies saying they survived the crazy psycho ride from 2012-2016 and now they are free from that drama. Jesse promises a better future for McJuggerNuggets and gives shoutouts to Corn and Larry, promotes nearing 3 million subscribers. Jesse calls Peter an annoying little pest, takes the scarecrow off the wall not knowing what to do with it and then gets an idea to hang the Golden Play Button as a replacement. Jesse closes off the vlog. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer (Filmer) *Larry Abraham *Jackie Abraham-Mixner Category:Vlogs Category:Videos